


Watch This!

by Atzen_Mierge



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Boris is helpful, Clean studio, Discovery, Henry is dad, Joey's office is the last place Wally wants to be, Losing keys, Old coffee maker, Poor Wally, Prank gone right, Pranks, Running into walls, Sammy is snarky, Wally is gruff, just like in the recordings, new power, or wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: After keeping a new record of six days of not loosing his keys, Wally manages to do just that. It's now after hours and Wally is still looking high and low for them. Bendy has found something of his own though.





	Watch This!

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of typing up more of my Tantamount Turnover series, I've written up this wonderful thing. It was an idea that was nagging on me for a couple days that needed to be fleshed out. Enjoy!

Going through the wall for the first time had been an unexpected surprise. Bendy hadn't realized he did it until he noticed he was suddenly in space in between the walls. Some frantic knocking later had Boris finding him and pulling him trough a crack he created in the air ducts. 

With his discovery Bendy decided to explore his new-found ability. He was hesitant at first on going through the walls as he feared he'd be stuck again if he couldn't faze through the wall a second time. With one step at a time Bendy inched towards the wall whilst concentrating. He put up an arm as he came close, going slower and eventually stopping as his hand easily slipped through the wall. There was a fluxing ring of ink around his submerged arm but it didn't seem to do much than move slowly. Bendy crept closer into the wall and quickly dunked his head through the wall, his body also quick to follow through.

He was in the space between the walls again. He quickly extended his arm out again towards the opposite wall and this time walked through instead of creep. He appeared back into another room easily. He continued going through the walls for a long while and, being the curious devil that he is, explores the spaces in between the walls. To say the least it was mainly filled with wiring, pipes, and fluffy pink stuff that was dusty- so it was mostly boring but there were nice big open spaces.

A thought shot into Bendy's brain: This would be great for spooking the others. Bendy smiled, the edges of it more sharper as he started plotting his course of action. Definitely not Boris because he helped him earlier. Anyone would do, he guesses.

No one was in the animation studio. Looking at the clock it was two hours after closing. Maybe he'd have to wait until tomorrow. Bendy heard the familiar creaking of the wooden steps. Or not.

Bendy ran and hid behind a wall that looked out to the door to the stairway. Mumbling could be heard before the person opened the door. It was Wally Franks. Here was a target.

Wally had a fretful demeanor about him. Fast breathing, searching eyes, and frantic mumbling were all the signs that told Bendy that the man had lost his keys again. He was also swearing a bunch but Bendy chose to ignore that.

Bendy remembered seeing a glint in Joey's trash can earlier that day. Maybe it was there. Quickly but quietly running over to Joey's office Bendy riffled through the trash basket that was right beside the desk. There, revealed under neath chewed pens, tissues, and paper, was the keys.

Standing still, Bendy took a moment to listen for Wally. He was still making his way in the maze that was the animation department. Good, so he had some time. Bendy decided to place the keys on top of all the junk Joey threw out- it would be easier for Wally to see them.

Now all he needed to do was to phase through the table. Surely with Wally's state of mind he'd be scared out of his wits right? Bendy thought over his plans again, doubting the effectiveness of his prank's “punchline”.

He had to rethink this; he needed something better. Bendy went into a thinking pose and began tapping his foot. An idea struck- no that wasn't any good either. Bendy went back into his thinking pose with a low whistle. Stomping his foot, Bendy snapped his fingers. Perfect!

He had checked almost about everywhere by now and he still hadn't found them. Wally felt even more shaky than he already was, sweat drenching his brow as he sloppily wiped at the ever-flowing nervous waterfall. Sure they were just lost keys and they might turn up later but if Sammy found out that he'd lost the keys again he wasn't sure if he'd make it out alive after another rage induced lecture. Sammy could be ruthless and Joey did nothing to stop him. What a nice boss he was.

The last and final floor, the upstairs, was the last pace to go. Come to think of it, he had at some point in his day had to talk with Joey in his office. Wally wearily face-palmed himself. Why hadn't he thought of this before? It would've saved him from the ever gaining dead that he's been in for the past hour. With new-found hope and determination Wally managed to drag himself up the flight of stairs and into Joey's office, having tunnel vision the whole way.

Wally went up to the simple office desk and propped the heels of his palms on it as he leaned and scanned around for his missing keys. There was an unmistakable noise of clinking of metal on metal. Wally whipped his head in the direction of the noise and pushed himself off the desk. There it was.

“Finally,” Wally breathed out, all the stress in his muscles fading away. He tiredly leaned down to grab the keys.

“WHIIIIIIIIIIIHH!”Wally fell over backwards as he yelled in surprise and managed to wind himself in the process. Papers swiftly fluttered down as the keys fell heavily against the floorboards, Wally managing to scoot back and lean up to catch sight of the offender.

There was Bendy standing stiff with his arms pushed into the air and grinning like there was no tomorrow. There probably wouldn't too if Wally wasn't so shell-shocked. They both looked on at each other before the toon started laughing. Wally kept staring as his mind tried to reel itself back in. He managed to catch his breathing and frowned disapprovingly at the little devil.

During his collection Bendy had finished laughing and was coming over to help Wally up, who hesitantly but willingly obliged, though it wasn't much.

Wally stretched, “I swear you do that again and Joey Drew's Studio 's gonna have a death record.” Bendy tapped his arm, and once he got Wally's attention he handed him his keys.

“Thanks, but I hope you know that just because you found my keys doesn't excuse you from helping me out with janitor work.” Bendy visibly became dejected, back hunched and arms hanging low with a frown adorning his face.

“Well that's what ya get for spookin' me. Now get to it. That mess you made looks like a good place to start. With that Wally walked out of the room whilst twirling his keys by its ring as Bendy glumly went over to pick up the mess of trash.

\---*---

As is routine, Henry went to his work station to hang up his coat and any other belongings before heading to the break room. It was a bit out of the way but it was a cozy place where all the workers of Joey Drew Studios' went to congregate, especially in the mornings where there was some time before work started.

The coffee machine Joey had ordered for the studio was a bit pricey but it held up. It took some time for the machine to work but just the flip of a lever a little while later and you've got your hot and ready coffee, which Henry definitely needed.

While Henry was stirring milk into his drink Wally came in. From the looks of it the man hadn't stopped by his coat rack to unload everything and instead sought out the coffee machine first thing. Wally rigidly worked with the machine.

“Everything alright Wally?” Henry looked over at Wally concerned while slowly picking up his mug.

“Just- ah...” Wally trailed off, still fiddling with the machine and flipping the lever. Henry lingered a bit to see if he would elaborate but eventually went to take a seat.

Not long later and Sammy came in, signifying that work wouldn't start until 20-30 minutes later. Like Henry, he had already dropped off his things and had brought some music sheets back with him, pen in mouth. He sat down next to Henry.

Sammy looked around, “Wow Wally, I don't think I've ever seen this studio look so spick and span before.” Wally grumbled, stomping from the reminder over to the seat next to Sammy and sat down.  
“There's a reason for that,” the animator and musician looked over, “I had Bendy help clean up yesterday.”

Henry started, “What why-”

“Your character Henry- d' you know what 'e did? He hid my keys and almost gave me a heart attack! That's why I had 'im clean. That'll teach him to 'ever do that again.” Wally huffed again and shook his head.

“What did he do exactly?” Sammy inquired.

“He spooked me! He-he- I was in Joey's office when I heard my keys. They were in the trashcan so I reached down to take them but then Bendy suddenly bursts up from underneath all the garbage! and yells! Scared the life outta me! The one thing I don't get though is that I didn't even see him in the trash can- he's too big to be able to fit in there.”

“Knew you'd lose your keys again. Bendy was probably trying to teach ya a lesson,” Sammy silently remarked as Wally glared at him before Henry spoke up.

“You sure he wasn't just behind the trash can?”

“I wish otherwise I wouldn't've been scared as bad but he was in the basket- I'm sure of it. I had a good long look too.” As the men were discussing Wally's nightly encounter, a certain devil had sauntered up to their table and had quietly pulled out a chair to sit on, half his head just making it over the table.

Sammy looked from his sheet music to over at the little devil. “Mornin' Pipsqueak.” Bendy chirped in response.

“Heard you cleaned up the place.” Bendy slowly nodded. He knew this game that Sammy would play. He would say something bad and then say something good and then repeat that, and you never knew which he was going to land on. It was like playing 'I love you, I love you not'. It was a fairly dangerous game as it usually ended badly.

“You did a heck of a good job, better janitor than Wally.” Bendy perked up, taking pride in the recognized prowess of his work.

Sammy side glanced the other two men who were still in a discussion before looking back at Bendy with a smirk, “So... how scared was he?” Bendy immediately shared the same look with him. He first put both his hands out in a stop signal and then pointed to himself before shielding them over his head. Bendy then flung his arms out and in a spooky pose. He pointed towards Wally and then put on a horrified face as he waved his arms in pinwheels and swayed about on his chair.

Sammy belted out laughing and lightly thumped the table causing the two men to stop their chat and look over, Bendy still doing his best impression of Wally but this time holding his heart in his fists while his chest heaved up and down. Wally's face sunk, immediately picking up on what was being retold, but Henry was confused before realization caught on and he wasn't sure whether to be disappointed in Bendy or be happy with him.

Sammy managed to calm down, “How did ya manage to hide in that trash can?” An exclamation point struck out from above Bendy's head and he started jittering with excitement. He had to show them his new trick! He stood up on his chair, squeaked and jumped off, walking to a space with a clear path to a wall.

Making sure he had his audience's attention, waving his hands in a wide motion, he set one fist on his hip and the other pointing upwards and whistled. Sammy nodded, Henry held up both thumbs up, and Wally crossed his arms.

Bendy wound up and then ran towards the wall dead on, jumping up last second. Bendy slammed against the wooden wall instead of passing through, wobbling back a bit in midair from the impact before falling down. Henry quickly got up and was at Bendy's side within seconds. Sammy snickered behind his hand, knowing it was bad but he couldn't help but laugh. All Wally could muster was a poker face as he couldn't fathom the reason why he still worked at Joey Drew Studios.

The toon and creator were still crouched on the floor. Bendy rubbed his spinning head as Henry rubbed his back consolingly.

Henry started and Bendy looked up at him, “Here's a good rule of advice, because I think you just did it without saying it.” Bendy just tilted his head in confusion, not knowing what Henry was getting at.

“Usually when people say 'watch this', whatever stunt they're about to pull will inevitably fail.” Bendy's eyes widened, making sure to take in this new useful information as Henry grinned.

“Hey, you can show us whatever you were gonna do later alright? Let your head rest for a bit.” Henry patted Bendy's shoulder as Bendy readily agreed. He would just have to show them later then. He could wait. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy laughing at Bendy for running into a wall is the reason why Bendy attacked him in the game.
> 
> Based on: saying "watch this" and then immediately failing, despite how much practice was done. Honestly this was meant to be very short but then I got the wonderful idea of having Wally scared @#$%less. Hope you enjoyed and critiques are welcomed.


End file.
